


Pillow Talk

by BaffledFox



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What were they anyway? </p>
<p>ZADR</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

"Pillow Talk"

'One-Shot'

 

Zim lay rigid in the silence of the night; his ruby eyes transfixed on the sleeping human resting at his side. The moonlight shone in from Dib's window, coating the alabaster flesh of his rival and high-lighting the fresh bruises, bites, and claw marks littering his skin.

The air was heavy with the scent of musk, the aroma almost revolting to the Irken.

He wasn't sure how all this happened.

This…this…hideous thing had consumed them so completely; it had been impossible to ignore.

Zim didn't have too much knowledge on human emotion, or much on humans in general, he really had no idea why he had went from hating Dib to wanting to mate with him. It had been a gradual change, he was sure; because he was positive he didn't contract brain worms or get infected with a virus; so it had to be a strange bodily change.

He blamed the Earth's atmosphere, the hideous air and sunlight, Dib – He blamed everything but himself, because all this nonsense obviously couldn't be his own doing.

Zim was not attracted to humans.

He needed to eradicate all life on this planet, he had a mission, he couldn't be bothered with Dib and his stupid feelings and this…this whatever it was.

This didn't change anything.

Dib was still going to be defeated by his mighty hand and one day he'd be ruler of all humans and this strange chapter of his life would be far, far behind him and he would have no lingering regrets.

Though, such thoughts were oddly discomforting.

Zim's brow furrowed from the tingling pain he felt in his chest, his eyes drifting down the curve of Dib's neck; noting the pulse point before his eyes fell lower to the boy's chest, watching the even rise and fall of his breathing.

Absurd.

Insane.

Ridiculous.

He felt horridly weak, strange, stupid; too many things to name, but nothing good. Not good at all.

Zim propped himself up on his elbow, his lips tugged down into a tight frown as he glanced to Dib's serene expression.

Stupid human, looking so vulnerable and defenseless.

What a useless lump of flesh and bone and icky things.

Zim's eyes narrowed as he scrutinized the human, his claws itching to cut up the pure white skin that stretched naked before him. It felt natural to fight Dib, to hurt him, to claw and bite at him – so natural, so normal.

But then, that normalcy had fallen away when Dib had returned such contact; when foreign words of love, longing, and fear had fallen in the way of their usual battle. It had been a blur when they had finally succumbed, when Zim had lost the battle for dominance from a few well placed nibbles to his antennae.

Saliva, sweat, and semen had burned gloriously against his lips, skin, and insides.

The pain had been nothing compared to the pleasure that had consumed him; it made him forget everything, their rivalry, his mission, their hatred.

It was scary, these feelings, this result.

Zim had attempted to mask his fear with bravado, had attempted to shove Dib back into his place once the mating was over; but despite all his snarling the human had still forced him in bed and pushed all his threats aside.

Zim didn't understand why he had let himself be held so long, why it didn't feel unnatural to be huddled against Dib's body, or why he was strangely fascinated with how innocent the human looked while sleeping.

He didn't understand any of it, but he almost didn't really want to understand.

Understanding wouldn't change the outcome.

Dib still needed to die, the planet still needed to be conquered, he still—

"Zim?"

Zim snapped to attention the moment Dib called to him, noticing the sleepy gold eyes peering in his direction. "What?" He snapped, none-too-pleased with getting caught staring.

Dib shifted, rolling over to face the Irken, pulling the blankets with him and ultimately covering them both in the protective embrace of cotton. "What are you doing?" He questioned in a groggy tone, his voice still husky with sleep.

Zim's antennae twitched to Dib's tone, a stirring began in his belly but he shoved the feeling aside; he didn't need a repeat of what happened earlier that day. "Nothing to concern you." He grumbled, turning his eyes away, though he didn't yet make a move to wriggle out from under the covers.

Dib frowned as he nuzzled into his pillow, lazily sweeping an arm around the petite green creature and pulling him firm to his chest, "Okay, whatever, just stop staring at me when I sleep, it's creepy."

Zim barely had time to react when the teenager pulled him in, the feeling of skin on skin sending a tingle of need down Zim's spine. He tilted his head up almost expecting…something, though what that something was Zim didn't care to figure out, "I can stare at your smelly big head all I want Dib-stink." He said in a heated huff.

Dib had closed his eyes, obviously close to drifting back to sleep, though he tried to remain somewhat alert for the hot-headed alien, "Why?"

Zim's antennae twitched in irritation, one eye squinting while the other remained comically large; obviously confused by the question. It had taken him a moment longer than normal to respond before he finally retorted, "Because I am your future slave master and if I want to—"

"No," Dib cut Zim off before he could go into his usual tirade, "No, I mean…" He yawned, leaning in closer to the small alien, his lips brushing over the curve of an antenna, "Why do you watch me?"

Zim fought back his want to respond to the innocent contact to his feeler, instead focusing on the question at hand.

Why?

He didn't have an adequate answer really; it almost seemed natural, comfortable. He felt oddly protective of Dib, as if he were his only coveted possession in the world. It was a strange and upsetting feeling, one he didn't really want to analyze for fear what he'd really find buried under all the doubts and denial.

"What else should I stare at?" Zim grumbled in an irritated tone, "Zim doesn't need to sleep, what else am I supposed to do?"

"I know, but," Dib was quiet a moment, unsure with how to continue, or if he should continue. "I would think you'd just leave. It's boring isn't it? Watching me sleep?"

Zim's antennae began to flatten against his skull, not liking where all this was going. He then shoved himself away from Dib with such force he knocked the human back against the far wall, "I'm leaving."

Dib didn't have a moment to gain his bearings, a pained groan escaping him from the pain that had blossomed at the base of his skull from the shove into the wall. "God Zim," Dib frowned, reaching back to rub at the hurt, "Why do you have to be so crazy?" He said, his amber eyes following the haughty Irken as he made a move to get off the bed – attempting to find his clothes in the dark, "I don't want you to leave, I was just trying…"

Zim continued to ignore him, mumbling this and that as he kicked at the discarded mess on the floor before he finally found what resembled a shirt. He tugged the fabric over his head only to find the material too scratchy and the shirt too big. Zim frowned, having put on Dib's shirt by mistake, the hem reaching just above the top of his knees, the collar falling to expose a peak of his left shoulder.

Zim reached to yank the shirt right back off again only to find himself being tugged backwards. He lost balance as he tripped over a shoe, a startled yip bubbling up from his throat as Dib yanked him down to the bed.

"Dib—!" Zim started to yell only to be put-off his anger by the warm arms encircling his waist and the firm body pressed up against his spine in an almost needy manner. Zim lost the words that had began to form on his sharp tongue the moment he felt lips trail down his neck and exposed shoulder; gasping at the feel of dull teeth and Dib's burning velvet tongue.

"Don't leave," Dib murmured in a soft tone against Zim's neck, "I want you to stay." He glanced up to Zim's profile, noticing as those scarlet eyes fell half-mast, his lips slightly parted with his uneven breaths.

Zim didn't like how easily his body responded to Dib. He chalked it up to Dib's intoxicating pheromones; such a scent Zim hadn't really been aware of before, but he sure as hell was aware of it now. He didn't want to bend to Dib's will, he wanted to continue to throw his tantrum, he wanted to storm out, he wanted—

Dib nibbled gently just under Zim's jaw, as if he knew what Zim had been thinking; successfully derailing Zim's inner monologue. Dib then smoothed the hurts with his tongue, feeling pleased with himself when Zim finally emitted a groan of approval.

"Stay with me," Dib continued in his low alluring tone, one hand finally moving up Zim's hip, nails raking across chartreuse flesh, running along Zim's taut belly and under his stolen shirt, "Please." He nearly purred, suckling under Zim's jaw pointedly.

"Nn…" Zim was barely aware when Dib had finally succeeded in pulling him back down on the mattress. The feeling of the human's rough hands running all over his skin, the sensation of rough cotton rubbing against his sensitive skin, Dib's teeth biting almost too hard on his neck and collar—"Ahh…nnn…" Zim purred in approval, arching his back as Dib shifted to rest between Zim's parted legs.

"Mm…" Dib groaned in response to Zim's sensual movements and pleasing sounds, "Is that a yes?" He said in an almost playful tone, his bright honey-brown eyes flicking up to meet half-lidded ruby.

Zim shivered from the sensations coursing through him as well as the chill of the air around him; vaguely aware of how Dib's hands had tugged the shirt above his hips, ultimately exposing him. "Does it look like I'm leaving?" Zim said in a tone that had attempted to sound annoyed, but came out a little too breathless to be threatening.

Dib leaned over his captive, his hands running under Zim's thighs as he forced the alien to straddle him. He gently rolled his hips, pressing himself against Zim's behind; the feeling causing them both to moan in unison.

"Zim…" Dib murmured, his lips running up Zim's cheek, slowly training towards the alien's mouth.

Zim was slowly losing himself to the build of anticipation; his ridged tongue darting out to wet his lips as Dib drew in, wanting to taste. "What?" He asked tentatively, unsure if Dib had been asking a question; a little too far gone to really realize the world beyond their rubbing bodies.

Dib grinned in an almost affectionate manner, looking into Zim's eyes so intensely the Irken had a mind to look away. "You look adorable in my shirt." He said gently, his lips brushing against Zim's.

"It's all itchy," Zim said, though his tone didn't match his words, "Mmnn…I…" Zim couldn't help it when his hips jerked, a pleased keening sound flitted past his lips, "I ha-hate it." He panted, finally feeling the tingle of pain as Dib began to penetrate him.

Dib moaned to the feeling of Zim surrounding him before he leaned in and deepened the kiss.

Further words remained unspoken, feelings left unsaid. The tangled dance of bodies speaking in ways they didn't yet know how, admitting things they couldn't even really comprehend.

Once they had finished, they once again laid in the silence preceding. Dib had drifted off to sleep whilst Zim remained in the uneasy quiet.

Though, this time, the Irken hadn't pushed himself out of Dib's arms; hadn't even taken off the human's itchy smelly shirt either.

Zim didn't understand the comfort he felt, or why he craved it even though he was engulfed by the taller creature.

He just didn't understand.

Didn't understand this, didn't understand Dib, didn't understand himself.

As he lay staring up at Dib's face, inhaling the scent of their mutual lust, he felt an odd sense of contentment; one that drove away him want to understand, his craving to know.

He didn't have to get it.

He didn't need to name this, or even understand it.

Whatever they had, it was theirs.

That was all that really counted.


End file.
